Riddle in Time
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: When three friends are thrown from reality into the fictional world of Harry Potter, they realize they're in Tom Riddle's era at Hogwarts. So they decide to save the future of the wizarding world by stopping Riddle from turning all Dark Lord. How? Read and find out!


Chapter 1: Reality to Fiction

It was normal for Chuck to be awakened by her best friends in the middle of the afternoon. The visit was of course unexpected, but it was the only way to do such. If Victoria and Gillian had called ahead, Chuck either wouldn't have heard her cell ring or wouldn't even have it on. It would take days to hear back from her and it would already to be too late to do anything.

So Victoria and Gillian did what they usually do. Victoria would pick up Gillian and drive over to Chuck's. Then they would knock on the front door, either Bill, Chuck's cousin, or Chuck would answer the door. It would be rare for Chuck to not be home. So the plan was kinda fool poof. Anyway if Chuck wasn't the one answering the door [which was often], Victoria or Gillian, sometimes both, would go and wake her up. Like they were now.

"Wakey wakey Doc. It's 9 in the afternoon," said Victoria, quoting the song by Panic! At the Disco. She grinned as her friend murmured something about Gibbs. She sighed and tried to wake her friend again. When that didn't work, she turned to face Gillian. "She's all yours. I will go get the coffee ready."

As Victoria left the bedroom, Gillian began to wake her friend up. A few hard shakes and some shouting into Chuck's ear, the form covered completely in sheets woke and blinked a few times to realize she had company. She stared sleepily at her friend and yawned loudly. She got out of her queen-sized bed, standing in just her PJs of sweats and an old t-shirt.

"Hi Gillian. Let me get dress and I'll meet you in the kitchen," spoke Chuck barely awake. She pulled back the black curtains, letting sunshine enter her room. Her room was decked out in black with posters of Gibbs from NCIS, Star Trek and Evanescence thrown in. That was only two of her walls. The rest of her walls had bookcases, loaded with books and assortments of other stuff. She had a desk and dresser throw in there with a big stereo system.

While Chuck got dressed, Gillian went to see how Victoria was doing. It wasn't surprising to find that Victoria was raiding Chuck's kitchen for food. No one in Chuck's family minded that Victoria did this every time. In most ways it was a good thing. Anything they weren't going to eat didn't go to waste. There was always Tori to eat it.

Gillian sighed dramatically. "Really Tori? Did you at least make the coffee?" she asked. She sounded like she was annoyed, but she wasn't. Her friend was the way she was and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. There was no one that could change Tori even if they tried. Sometimes her friend was the most stubborn and probably the cleverest person she knew.

"Of course I did. It's brewing into delight as we speak," she answered sarcastically. She waved her hands about the air in overdramatic gestures. Tori was anything if not sarcastic and smart aleck. She returned to raid of the refrigerator, finding herself some left over pizza and a liter of root beer. She closed the fridge with her prizes in her arms. "It didn't take you too long to wake her this time."

"Yeah. I don't think she wanted to wake up from her dream of Gibbs," replied Gillian. Chuckling, she followed Tori into dinning area and took her own seat from one of the available three chairs. She watched as her friend got her meal ready, making several trips back to the kitchen.

Tori talked while she went about her business. "Of course she wouldn't. Mark Harmon aka Gibbs might be twice my age, but that man is yummy and you just want to eat him up." She smirked at Gillian. Her eyes reflected a predatory gleam. Gillian felt sorry if Mark Harmon ever met her friend. She would totally jump his bones.

"Afternoon guys," uttered Chuck as she appeared in the kitchen. She was dressed in a different pair of sweats and an Evanescence t-shirt. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee. The pot of coffee had just finished brewing, so it was fresh and hot. She went to the refrigerator and got out the milk.

Tori grinned widely. "Afternoon sleepyhead. Ready for a day of fun with your two most favorite people?" she asked. She finally took her seat for the last time and started to eat. She poured herself some root beer and left the liter on the table. She went to work on finishing off the rest of the leftover pizza.

"What? Gibbs and Abby are here? Where are they?" Chuck teased. She filled her coffee with milk and put it away. She looked down at her coffee. It was really more milk than coffee. Bill was always teasing her about it.

Tori and Gillian busted up laughing. They simply shook their heads. Gillian grabbed a glass and poured some root beer into it. Soon all three were sitting around the table. Chuck had her coffee and was waking up. Tori had her food and was chugging down more root beer. Gillian was quietly sipped on root beer. It looked like Tori was going to drink it all.

"So," began Gillian, "what are we going to do today? The usual I would guess, but let's throw in a movie. I have some money to spend today." She finished her glass of root beer and set it aside. Chuck was just finishing up her coffee. Tori was eating the last slice of pizza and took another swallow of root beer.

"Sounds good to me," answered Chuck. She stood up from her chair, went into the kitchen and put her mug in the sink. She turned back to face her friends. "Let's go tell Bill so she doesn't worry. I have to grab my NCIS cap too."

Tori and Gillian watched Chuck leave. "I'm game. Ditto to the movie idea. There are a few I want to see," commented Tori. She got up to throw the pizza box and put the root beer away. Once she completed that task, she came back to the table and sat down. Of course that was when Chuck arrived back on the scene.

"Bill says I just need to be back by ten and I got everything I need." Chuck smiled and put her NCIS cap on backward. It was so Chuck. She had a style all her own and only needed a few things in life.

Tori and Gillian pushed back their chairs, standing. "Let's go. By the way we're walking. I'm not driving into Riverpark and try to find a parking spot. Plus I think walking is good for us and we have been doing it a lot lately," declared Tori. She headed for the front door.

"Here here," voiced Chuck. Together they left to spend an afternoon of fun. They would go to the bookstore, see a movie, eat some fast food, and have a great time with friends.

---

Later in the evening, the girls came back to Chuck's house and were just hanging out. They were discussing Tori's latest fan fiction. It was a Harry Potter fan fiction. It took place in the Marauders Era because she was hopelessly in love with Sirius Black. Of course Tori was in love with many men, real and fictional. Every one of her stories had an element of romance. So she placed a bit of herself in all her original characters. That way she always got the guy in the end.

Tori smirked as her friends laughed and talked about the latest chapter. She couldn't be happier. It had one of her best chapters to date and she had laughed so hard when she wrote it.

Gillian held back her laughter long enough to speak. "'Sirius do you have a long wand?' When I read that, I couldn't stop laughing. I had to wait 10 minutes before I was able to read more. Your character Raven left him speechless." She started to laugh again while muttering do you have a long wand over and over again.

Chuck smiled. "Sirius did not see a sexual innuendo coming from Raven. You had everyone fooled thinking of her as just an innocent bookworm geek, but she's so much more. She is not a Mary Sue character," she commented.

"I know. It's fun writing her. Sirius was such a ladies' man back in the day with his good looks and mischievous ways. She's leading him on a merry chase and making him look the fool the whole time," Tori said, sighing. She rested her elbows on the table and held her chin in the palm of her hand. "I love my stories."

Chuck and Gillian rolled their eyes at her dreamy sighing. They knew she was imagining herself as Raven and winning the heart of Sirius Black. Tori didn't used to be as boy crazy as she was now. It was a new trait that appeared in the last few years. Chuck topped it off as sexual frustration… among other things.

"You kinda left us hanging. After the whole long wand ordeal, Sirius finally answered her and being his cocky self by answering indeed it was. Raven just smirked and left him in the dust. You have us knowing what he's thinking when he mutters that will be mine. Does he have a pla-" Gillian didn't finish her sentence. She stared with wide eyes and both her friends had puzzled expressions.

Chuck tilted her head to the side. "Do you hear that weird sound?" she asked. Before she could get an answer, all three disappeared from reality.

---

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series as well as all the characters in the books. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm writing this story for pure fun. It's just going to be a silly story about me and my friends ending up in the world of Harry Potter. We were all hanging out at Chuck's one day when we started talking what would happen if we ended up in the world of Harry Potter. We came up with some crazy and funny situations [which you will see in this story]. So I decided I would write it all down and my friends were game for it. I only have to link their profile pages in this first chapter. I don't know how to link urls so I will just type it out. Btw Chuck and Gillian aren't their real names like Victoria isn't my real name. We are using pen names for this story. Thank you for reading and please review._

_Chuck = www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~chuckfowler_ _Gillian = www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/__~pureuttersin_


End file.
